dbzcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
BlueHawkTV
Connor Terrell (Also known as BlueHawkTV) is an aspiring actor, musician, and singer from the United States. He has been in various student productions in his region, his most recent being SPARC's touring production of Joseph and the Amazing Techinicolor Dreamcoat in which he played the role of Jacob. In terms of the DBZ community, he is fairly inactive, mainly keeping to the comments. However, he's recently been cast as Oolong in DBBurningBlast's fandub of Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return. Acting Career Connor started acting when he was five in 2002 when he started training with Drama Kids. His first role that is considered by many (by that meaning his parents so maybe not that many) to truly be his breakthrough in acting was in his first grade school play, Elf Impersonator, ''when he was cast as Santa Claus. However, he conisders his first true role to be the King of Hearts in SPARC Monday Core's ''Alice in Wonderland. ''His best role to date has to be either The Cowardly Lion in ''The Wizard of Oz ''or Unlce Fester in ''The Addams Family. Music Career Singing Since he was a small child, Connor has possessed some singing ability. His first choir was City Singers in 2006, and he never returned to that choir again. All throughout middle and high school, he was in the Boys/Mixed Choir. He is currently studying Vocal Performance at Virginia Commonwealth University. Guitar, piano, and songwriting In 2005, Connor began taking guitar lessons. He quickly started writing his own songs.In 2009, he started taking piano lessons, which expanded his abilities. He considers the turning point of his songwriting to be in 2011, when he started writing more catchy love songs. However, he considers his best work to be the score for his High School's fall play, Jack and The Magic Beans. DBZ The most Connor has done in the DBZ community was a video on the DBZ Dub wars. He's been into the Dragon Ball franchise since 2006, but recalls seeing it before then. Other than that video, he participates in dub wars as recreation, but not to the extent some have taken it. Credits Regional Theater Credits AnnieJr '' Franklin Delano Roosevelt ''AladdinJr ''Narrator #3 ''The Wizard of Oz '' The Cowardly Lion ''Alice in Wonderland ''King of Hearts ''Sing Down the Moon ''Farmer/Sow SPARC Monday Core ''Bugsy MaloneJr ''Pop Becker ''Jack and the Magic Beans Ensemble Romeo to Go Walter Footloose ''Ensemble LD Players ''The Gingerbread Lady ''Jimmy ''A Grimm Night For Hans Christian Anderson ''Narrator/Presenter #1 ''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat ''SPARC Jacob ''A Christmas Carol ''SPARC Beadle/Ensemble ''The Wiz ''SPARC Ensemble ''Anything Goes ''SPARC Captain ''The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee SPARC Barfee 10 Ways to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse LD Players Narrator #2'' '' Urinetown ''SPARC Officer Barrel ''Grease ''LD Players Ensemble ''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum ''SPARC Erronious ''Macbeth SPARC Lennox The Addams Family SPARC Uncle Fester I Never Saw Another Butterfly ''LD Players Rabbi ''The Secret Garden ''SPARC Ben Weatherstaff ''Hairspray ''SPARC Wilbur Turnblad Score Composing credits ''Jack and the Magic Beans You Can't Take it With You Writing credits Psychedelic Gamer Dragon Ball Z Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans ''Dr. Lychee Web Credits ''Psychedelic Gamer Host ''Dragon Ball Z Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans ''Dr. Lychee External Links Connor's Official website Connor's Facebook page Connor's YouTube Connor's Reverbnation page